A Twist of Fate and a Change of Heart
by Ryukoji
Summary: Temporary Stasis


**TEMPORARY STASIS**

Chapter 2 : Week of Hate, Day of Sorrow,

Kagome turned off her alarm clock and rose to start her usual routine when she noticed something out her window...She was looking through her new neighbors window and saw him in his room. He was wearing a towel around his waist and she noticed... he had long silver/white hair and a hot, nicely built ,upper body with these mysterious golden orbs for eyes.She thought _'I have to turn away this is wrong'_ and then she slowly turned,(making sure to get one last look) and walked away, and finished getting read for school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had just finished his shower and began to get dressed when he felt prying eyes all over his body and decided not to look for the moment.when he finally did he saw the backside of a girl exiting the room._'An admirer already he thought '_ and then grimaced as he finally finished dressing and left the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome decided to ride the bus to school today.As she walked out of the house she almost stopped dead in her tracks..._'there he is the guy in the window...at My bus stop!'_ She cautiously walked up to him.."Hi...whats your name," he replied "Inuyasha" with out turning to look at her,he stood there with his arm crossed in his typical fashion.She tapped her foot annoyed at him."Will you stop that tapping"he said while at a stand still."Well"she said in an angered tone. His head whipped around"WHAT?" Then he looked at her and just stared with a confused look on his face."Aren't you gonna ask me my NAME" he just continued staring and muttered one name.."Kikyou." This blew her mind and she could no longer hold her temper."KIKYOU"she screamed"HOW COULD YOU CONFUSE ME!WITH ...WITH THAT SLUT!" Inuyasha snapped back into reality"How do you know Kikyou!" Kagome looked on shocked at him for a few minutes then she said"How do I know her?She is the biggest SLUT in our school, every one knows her!"Inuyasha just looked on surprised at the thought and began to wonder if that information was true .Then the bus pulled up and as Kagome began to board the bus she turned to Inuyasha and replied heatedly"My name is Kagome"and then was shocked that she didn't notice it before but he had dog ears,While Inuyasha just got on the bus staring into space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome whats wrong?" Sango asked as Kagome was walking down the aisle toward the back seat."That JERK" Sango"Who would that be?" Kagome"Inuyasha" Sango asked "Who's Inuyasha?" Kagome grumpily replied "My new neighbor" Sango"Oh...so what did he do?" Kagome"He..He called ME Kikyou!" Sango gasped.They sat in silence the rest of the way to school while all the other girls were hanging all over Inuyasha.

_-Miroku was still in the hospital from the punch he recived at the party.-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School

_-In her first class (Language arts) Kagome was given a great surprise.-  
_  
Her teacher, Mr.Hun, caught her talking to Sango.(telling her all the details from when she first woke up to when she got on the bus that morning)"Miss Higurashi would you mind sharing with the class?" Kagome"Yes sir" Mr.Hun"Fine then...When the new student gets here you will show the new student around seeing as how Miroku is absent."he stated while giving Sango a look of disgust. Kagome"But..." She frowned as she took her seat knowing who the new student would be.Inuyasha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was cursing because he soon became lost .Inuyasha _'maybe I should find that Kagome girl I have a better scent of her than I do of all the girls from the bus'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's heart stopped when she heard the door knob wiggle. Mr.Hun"Ah..there he is now...Class this is Inuyasha." All the girls in the room couldn't keep their eyes off him and I mean ALL the girls.Inuyasha"Keh" Mr.Hun"Inuyasha your seat will be beside Kagome." Kagome groans. Inuyasha walks up to her ,Smiles and whispers in her ear :"Did you enjoy the show this morning?" Kagome covers her mouth with one hand and blushes a deep scarlet color. Mr.Hun"Kagome you may show him around the school now." Kagome quickly rises from her chair and leaves the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When in the hallway they stayed quite for a moment then Inuyasha asked about Kikyou. Kagome"Well...Ill tell you if you answer my question first?" Inuyasha"Keh" Kagome"How do you know Kikyou?" Inuyasha"Well you see ..one night I went to a club on the other side of the city and Kikyou was there.She was so beautiful and she came up to me and we started flirting.She told me how She lived pretty close to where I lived and that she was home schooled.After a few nights of meeting up there she asked me out and I said yes.When I told her I was moving we lost touch." Kagome "How long have you been dating" Inuyasha"About Two weeks" Kagome bust out laughing. Inuyasha"Whats so funny?" Kagome"Alright you already know that she lied to you and goes to this school right?" Inuyasha"Yea-WHAT!" Kagome"well I yelled at you earlier about how she was the biggest slut in school." Inuyasha "Yeah" Kagome"She has went out with EIGHT different guys since you started dating." Inuyasha"WHAT?" Kagome"If you don't believe me you'll see what I mean on Friday!' Inuyasha just stood there in silence while Kagome showed him around, but he just didn't want to believe her so at the end of the tour(by lunch) He bade her good bye with a "wench" Kagome then realized that he wouldn't believe her _'Oh well'_ she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was in most of Kagome's classes so she had to deal with his nagging, she was the slut and that she was a liar and so on and so forth, for the whole week. She began to wonder if she really could start to hate him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning Kagome finally realized something about her dream,Inuyasha was one of the blurred faces.Well she got up and decided that today she'd dress a little different. Instead of wearing her hair down and a little bit of make up, she would wear her hair up in a clip and she wouldn't wear any make up. (She despised make up but wore it anyway)With this decided she went to the bathroom to kick her brother out so she could take a shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha didn't want to admit it but he had been spying on Kagome well this morning he decided to wake up early and when he took a look at Kagome's window he was shocked...There she stood wrapped in a towel and no matter how hard he tried he could not turn away.He watched as if hypnotized as she let her towel slowly fall to the ground, to reveal her perfectly curved body .after a few moments he finally turned away shocked and a little bit surprised at the way he acted .Not even Kikyou's body compared to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't himself at the bus stop, but either way she said nothing."Hi Sango!"Kagome said when she reached their seat.Sango"Hi Kagome whats up?" Kagome"Well Inuyashas acting weird." Sango"How so?" Kagome "Well.. He didn't even insult me at the bus stop." Miroku"Whats up girls" In unison "Inuyasha" Miroku"Oh..Well I think he is pretty cool myself." In unison"WHAT?" Miroku "Well Tuesday me and him got to talking and we became friends...Though he does rag Kagome a lot...whats up with that?" Kagome "I think it has something to do with Kikyou." Sango"Anyways..the reason were worried is because he didn't insult her at the bus stop!" Miroku"Oh...I see,well if its really that weird them I will talk to him ,but it might be hard." In unison"Why?" "Well he did have a girlfriend named Kikyou..and if his Kikyou and our Kikyou are the same..well lets just say we wont have a very nice 'puppy' when he sees her and leave it at that." "Miroku,Why didn't you grope us today?"Sango cautiously asked. Miroku"Well.." "Who tied up your hands?"asked Kagome stifling a giggle."Me !" Kagome and Sango just Face Faulted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While getting of the bus Kagome went through her usual _'Declination'_ routine as she liked to call it. For the second time in this fic her heart froze and her gaze drifted from Inuyasha to...Kikyou. Kagome"Sango,Miroku"Both came hurriedly over "Whats wrong?" Kagome just pointed,then stuttered,"W...we... cant let him see h...her!"

Inuyasha stepped off the bus with a smile..."That smell...Kikyou"he hurried to the spot and froze.There was Kikyou sitting on another guys lap, With the same dreamy look in her eyes that she used to give him._'Kagome was right_' he thought he went up to her and she froze, as he had only seconds before.

Kikyou decided to lure another guy into keep her company tonight, she was sitting on his lap and started kissing him when she saw ..._'Inuyasha'_ She was frozen in fear.

Kagome,Sango and Miroku just stood rigged as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Inuyasha advanced on her slowly with a look of fear, anger and hurt on his face...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!And a special thanks to my very first reviewer... ThankYou: DiE pUrPlE mUnKeYz ,and any of you who read this should check out her stories she is a great author!


End file.
